Operation: Ares
Following the Battle of Egypt, the Decepticons concoct a plan to turn humanity against its Autobot Protectors. Windblade begins her search for the True Fate of Scattershot, as Megatron and his new arrival of Decepticons spring their trap, OPERATION: ARES... Plot The Nemesis Megatron and three other decepticons arrive on the Moon. Fallen Angel and Star Fall greet Megatron, Octane, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain back aboard The Nemesis. All enter the Main Hub of The Nemesis, and Fallen Angel asks where Megatron found the three new Decepticons, before she asks what their next move is. Megatron mentions that Soundwave had scanned their life signals on Titan (Saturn's Moon), and the Planet Karn. He proceeds to tell Fallen Angel that their next move is to make humanity their friends. Star Fall asks how they're going to make Humanity their friends, and Megatron mentions that they are going to show Humanity that the Autobots are the true war mongers, and not the Decepticons. Blitzwing asks where they begin, and Megatron orders Blitzwing to lead Octane, Astrotrain, Star Fall, Demolisher, Sideways, and Strika down to Earth to apprehend the Autobots. Blitzwing and his team leaves, and Megatron orders Soundwave to hack into security footage and cause mayhem. Megatron then orders Heist and Offroad to take The Nemesis down to Earth towards the American Capitol, Washington D.C. Gimlin Facility, Hawaii I Windblade enters the room and tells Leadfoot, Crosshairs, Rollbar, Guzzle, and Heatwave that she is taking command of Scattershot's Militia in Scattershot's absence. Crosshairs demands to be made commander, mentioning that he would be a better leader than her. Guzzle then slams Crosshairs on the ground, mentioning that Windblade is Scattershot's 2nd-in-Command, and if he were to go under, she would replace him. Elizabeth tells Crosshairs that he may be commander of the Rallybots, but he's no Overall leader. Metroplex's systems, Teletraan X, tells Windblade that Optimus Prime is sending them a transmission. Windblade approaches Teletraan X, where Fallback is standing and answers. Optimus tells Windblade that The Nemesis is landing within Washington D.C., but seven other Decepticons are attacking New Germania. Windblade thanks Optimus, before cutting the Transmission with Teletraan-1. Windblade returns to the others, and she orders Leadfoot to head to New Germania to stop the Decepticons. Leadfoot rallies Hound, Bulkhead, Pyropath, Tempest, Calibreak, and Arcee before leaving. Rollbar asks what's going on, and Windblade mentions that the Decepticons are in Washington D.C. Windblade then rallies the other Omnibots, and orders Natalie to open a GroundBridge to Washington D.C. Elizabeth asks if she could come with, and allows. As the Omnibots portal to Washington, Windblade orders Crosshairs to rally the Rallybots and rendezvous in Washington. Washington D.C. Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Fallen Angel, and Sunstorm approach The Capitol Building, where Agent Fowler and Captain Lennox have N.E.S.T. training their guns on the Decepticons. Megatron mentions that he comes in Peace, and wishes to speak to the American President. Lennox and Fowler call Bullshit, but President Hanson allows him to speak. Megatron announces that despite their devastating path, the Decepticons gained their evil ways from the Autobots. Megatron tells them that during the War for Cybertron, Optimus Prime ordered his top scientists to create a Mental Bomb that would turn the Decepticons Evil. Fowler asks why Megatron's followers are called Decepticons. Megatron responds by saying that Deception is a form of evil, and the Autobots branded them that for their opposite nature. President Hanson asks for proof that the Autobots are evil, right before Windblade and Crosshairs attempt to attack Megatron. Soundwave grabs Windblade, as Shockwave grabs Crosshairs. The President rules that the Decepticons will be allowed to roam the Earth, but will be kept under surveillance. Windblade demands the President change his mind, but President Hanson tells Windblade that his rule is final. Herrschaft, New Germania Blitzwing orders Star Fall to attack the Laboratory. Meanwhile, Leadfoot and the Wreckers arrive and attack the Decpeticons. Blitzwing is attacked by Bulkhead and Hound. Meanwhile, a helicopter flies overhead. In the copter, Shawn Berger of the Berger Company tells his pilot that someone contacted him and that they are attacking an important Nuclear Facility in Herrschaft. Berger orders his pilot to start rolling the camera. As Leadfoot fires upon Blitzwing, Star Fall tosses a Nuclear Energy Rod to Tempest and begins firing. Pyropath attacks Star Fall. Meanwhile, Arcee begins to scout the facility with Calibreak. Arcee and Calibreak find hidden energy rods and walk out with them. Blitzwing announces that the Wreckers are stealing the Nuclear Energy Rods. The camera in Berger's copter spies the two Wreckers, mentioning that the Autobots are stealing them, not the Decepticons. Leadfoot orders Arcee and Calibreak to drop them, and flee. The Wreckers flee, and Blitzwing places the Nuclear Energy Rods back in the Facility. Blitzwing spots the chopper and tells them that the Autobots are their true enemies, as they are the REAL Decepticons. Berger orders his pilot to return to his building, as he must inform the United Nations. Gimlin Facility, Hawaii II Windblade tells Leadfoot that the President of the United States is allowing the Decepticons to roam the Earth. Leadfoot mentions that The Wreckers encountered three new Decepticons in New Germania, and they were framed for stealing energy rods from the New Germanians. Windblade mentions that she's going to have to explain this mess to Optimus Prime. Elizabeth tells Windbalde that she should better do it soon, as the United Nations are about to enter a meeting with New Germanian Businessman Shawn Berger. U.N. Meeting, Manhattan Shawn Berger welcomes all National leaders to the Meeting. Berger mentions that he had been contacted by an anonymous source that the Autobot team known as "The Wreckers" were attacking a Nuclear Energy Facility. He mentions that his copter flew to the Facility and caught footage of the Wreckers stealing Nuclear Energy Rods from the facility, and Decepticons responding to the attack. The National Leaders begin to debate whether or not to boot the Autobots. The British Prime Minister tells President Hanson that he is the Deciding Vote, as the Autobots reside in American Territories. President Hanson rules that the Autobots are to be booted from the Earth. Shawn Berger tells the Meeting that he is willing to pay for a rocket to send the Autobots away, as long as he has aide from Stark Industries. Somewhere inside the building, Laserbeak and Frenzy listen in. Within The Revenge, Soundwave plays the transmission to Megatron. Megatron begins to chuckle, and mentions that once the Autobots are gone, they shall begin phase two of Operation: Ares. The Ark Base An entire battalion of tanks and Attack Choppers begins to appear on the Sunset horizon of The Ark. Agent Fowler regretfully gives out a speech to Optimus Prime, that the Autobots have been found guilty of their crimes, and are being booted from the Earth. Ratchet asks if they are going to surrender, and Optimus decides to surrender, as avoiding arrest will only further Megatron's goals. Ultra Magnus orders the other Autobots to prepare for a transport. Optimus asks where they are being transported to, and Fowler mentions the Kennedy Rocket Base in Florida. Blaster contacts the other Autobot Bases, and tells them to rendezvous in Florida. Windblade, the Omnibots, The Wreckers, and the Rallybots GroundBridge to the Mainland, and begin driving alongside Team Prime. Upon the drive, Windblade asks Optimus for forgiveness for falling into Megatron's trap, and getting them booted from the Earth. Optimus tells Windblade that this is all a part of Megatron's Plan, and they are only cooperating to not make themselves enemies of Humanity. Kennedy Rocket Base, Florida The Autobots arrive at the Rocket Base, and Prowl begins to direct the Autobots to the rocket. Springer asks how they built the rocket so fast, and Perceptor tells him that they used speed-fuel injected Building Bots from Stark Industries, while the metal and fuel were supplied by Shawn Berger. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots begin to board the Rocket. Calibreak attempts to run away, but is stopped by Barricade and Blackout. Calibreak boards the rocket, as Elizabeth appears before Windblade. Windblade apologizes to Elizabeth, for not avenging Scattershot. Elizabeth tells Windblade that she'll prove their innocence, if it's the last thing she does. Windblade boards the rocket as Elizabeth, Natalie, and Spike leave in Hunter's Old Car. Blaster and Jazz begin the countdown, before the rocket Blasts off and takes to the stars. As Elizabeth and co. drives away, Soundwave ejects Ravage and Buzzsaw, and orders them to follow the humans, with Blitzwing and Astrotrain following. Allen-Taylor Residence, California Hunter stops in front of the Allen-Taylor Household, and Elizabeth knocks on the door. Nathan answers and welcomes Elizabeth to their home. Elizabeth tells Nathan and Grace that the Autobots have been booted from the Earth, leaving the Decepticons to take control. Nathan mentions that they can do nothing without at least one Cybertronian to fight them. Elizabeth tells him that he's wrong... Operation: Ares Phase 2: Annexation. Within N.E.S.T. Headquarters, Maggie Madsen, Glenn Whitmann, Chip Chase, and Buster Witwicky begin scrolling through files regarding the events in New Germania. They find footage that shows that the Blitzwing had planted Nuclear Energy Rods that Arcee and Calibreak found. The footage is shown to be deleted, as Soundwave appears behind them. Soundwave then arrests the humans, by ejecting Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, Ratbat, Slugfest, and Overkill. Back in Gimlin Facility, Elizabeth and Natalie open a chamber door. As it opens, it is revealed to be Treadshot's body. Nathan says that it should've been destroyed. Natalie mentions that Scattershot went against Nathan's requests and rebuilt his body with the AllSpark. Nathan asks if Scattershot was booted, and Natalie mentions that he perished at the hands of Megatron in Egypt a couple of weeks ago. Nathan enters his original body, rebecoming Treadshot. Before Treadshot could take a step, is is shot and falls to the ground. It is revealed that Ravage, Buzzsaw, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain followed the humans to Gimlin Facility. Blitzwing then places all humans and Treadshot under arrest. Within the Nemesis, Megatron orders his Decepticons to begin Phase Two: the Decepticon Annexation of Earth!... TO BE CONTINUED... Detroit, Michigan Grace, Liz, Natalie, Spike, Hunter, and Verity are tossed into a building by Blitzwing. As Blitzwing leaves, Rumble and Frenzy begin placing cuffs on them. After they finish, Slipstream approaches the humans, and tells them that they are to make Energon for Lord Megatron, or they'll be turned to ash. The humans begin to work machines, converting energy into Energon. As Verity begins to work a machine, she asks Elizabeth where Treadshot is. Elizabeth mentions that Treadshot is being taken to Megatron. Alternate Universe, Alternate Treadshot In the Nemesis, Dirge and Ramjet drag a cuffed Treadshot to Megatron. Megatron demands to know who he is, and Tredashot menitons that he is from an alternate universe where the Decepticons are good, and the Autobots are Evil. Megatron demands the truth, and Soundwave pulls up the files of all Decepticons. Soundwave tells Megatron that Treadshot is telling the truth, as the Treadshot of this universe had been killed by Dinobot Leader Grimlock. Megatron spares Treadshot. Collision Course Within The Ark, Blitzwing and Octane arrive. Blitzwing begins to operate Teletraan I, and Octane asks what he's doing. Blitzwing mentions that he's ensuring that the Autobots never return. Teletraan I tells the pair of Decepticons that The Autobot Rocket is being rerouted into The Sun. Octane begins to laugh, and Blitzwing mentions that the Autobots are doomed. Both Decepticons then flee The Ark. Within the Autobot Rocket Elita One asks Optimus how they lost a fight to the Decepticons. Optimus mentions that he didn't want humanity harmed. Ultra Magnus tells Optimus that the Decepticons would still harm the humans. Optimus mentions that Magnus is right, as he orders Blaster and Jazz to turn the Rocket around and return to Earth. Blaster follows his command, but tells Optimus that the Rocket isn't turning. And it is being rerouted towards The Sun. Blaster begins to transmit S.O.S.'s. Escaping Decepticon Custody As Elizabeth works her machine, she turns to see Astrotrain standing above her. Elizabeth asks Simmons if Astrotrain looks familiar. Simmons tells Elizabeth that he's never seen a transformer like him, or similiar to him before. Astrotrain walks away, and Natalie hands Elizabeth a chain-breaker. Elizabeth begins to run away, and manages to evade being seen by Lockdown, Laserbeak, Fallen Angel, Brawl, Thrust, and Skywarp. She manages to make it out of the building and boards the back of a Semi Truck. The Semi Truck begins to drive away, with Energon being carried within the Trailer. The Semi Truck stops within Brighton Falls, California. Elizabeth thanks the truck driver, and Elizabeth walks to a bar across the street. Elizabeth asks if someone can drive her North. The Bar Waitress asks why she needs to go North, and Elizabeth mentions that the computer Teletraan I has the ability to reroute The Autobots' Rocket back to Earth, and she plans to bring back the Autobots. The Waitress, Charlie Watson, tells her that she'll help her, as she doesn't want to be ruled by Alien Robots. Elizabeth thanks Charlie, and both jump into her Corvette and begin driving towards The Ark. Back in Detroit, Astrotrain watches over the humans, and notices that Elizabeth is missing. Astrotrain notifies Megatron, and Megatron asks how Astrotrain could let that happen. Megatron dispatches Fallen Angel, Blitzwing, Starfall, and the Predacons to hunt for the human, as Elizabeth is Scattershot's human friend, and is a powerful asset to the Autobots. Blitzwing mentions that he knows where she's going. The Last Hope Charlie reaches the path leading up to The Ark. Elizabeth thanks Charlie for the ride, before Charlie drives off. Elizabeth then runs down the path to The Ark. When she enters The Ark, she hears Teletraan I beeping. She answers Blaster's S.O.S. Elizabeth asks how to reroute The Rocket Back to Earth, and Optimus tells her to simply type it in to Teletraan I. Elizabeth asks how to type in, s she's never studied Cybertronian language before. Blaster begins to explain that the places of the letters are same on an Earth Keyboard. She finishes typing it in, and prepares to send it, until Blitzewing arrives. Blitzwing points his gun at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth raises her arms. She tells Blitzwing that she'll die before she'll ever let the Decepticons win the war, that they killed Scattershot, and would gladly join him in death. Blitzwing fires, and the blast hits Teletraan I, obliterating it. Blitzwing begins to walk away, and tells Elizabeth that she's brave, and Scattershot would appreciate that. Blitzwing tells Elizabeth to never mention this ever, and he'll only spare her once. Bltzwing runs and flies away. Elizabeth looks to the destroyed Teletraan I and asks which Allegiance Blitzwing is truly on. Revenge of the Autobots Blitzwing walks through a portal, returning to The Nemesis. Blitzwing approaches Megatron and mentions that he killed the Human. Megatron congratulates Blitzwing, mentioning that he is solely responsible for the Final Defeat of the Autobots. Megatron orders Soundwave to make a transmission. Megatron begins to tell Humanity throughout the globe that the Autobots are vanquished, that at any moment, their rockt shall plunge into The Sun, leaving no trace of their existence. Megatron tells All of Humanity to bow to him, or face extinction. Megatron tells each national leader that they have 24 hours to bow, or he'll have his soldiers travel the globe, and start the alien to human genocide. In England, Prime Minister Goddard Shaw tells his assistant that they should send in the British Response Division. His assistant tells him that they won't be able to stand long enough to finish off the Decepticon Threat. In the United States, President Hanson tells Fowler to contact The Avengers, and have them neutralize the Decepticon Threat. Fowler tells President Hanson that he would, but the Decepticons would begin firing upon a lot of innocent civilians. He mentions that they don't even need a gun to start killing, just their feet alone. President Hanson tells Fowler that he should've never listened to Shawn Berger. In The Rocket, as the Autobots begin to start heating up, Blaster tells Optimus that the Rocket is turning around, that Elizabeth completed her mission. Optimus orders Blaster and Jazz to pilot the Rocket back to Earth, that they should finish what they started with the Decepticons. Windblade thanks Elizabeth for rerouting them back to Earth. Elizabeth returns to civilization, and heads into a bar, where she asks for a drink. The Bartender asks which kind, and Elizabeth asks for some Monster Energy Drink, as the energy will cause her to crash out. The bartender gives her a bottle, and she begins drinking. She begins to shed tears, and the bartender asks why she's crying. She mentions that she tried to bring the Autobots back to Earth, but she failed, as a Decepticon blasted the very computer that could bring them back. The bartender tells her that shit happens, and they should start getting to their new lives, in fear. Megatron orders the presence of Octane, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing. Megatron asks all three Decepticons whether or not if he should have his Vehicons start committing mass Genocide. Blitzwing and Octane tell Megatron that he should, while Astrotrain asks if it is necessary, as they already have the Human Race grovelling at their feet. Treadshot tells Megatron to fuck off, as humanity will never bow down to him. Megatron orders Blitzwing to execute Treadshot. As Blitzwing points his blaster at Treadshot and tells him to kiss his ass goodbye. Blitzwing's blaster explodes, and Windblade orders the Wreckers to strom The Nemesis. Leadfoot, Topspin, Hound, and Arcee begin to fire upon the Vehicons, as Guzzle and Seaspray attack Blitzwing. Windblade frees Treadshot with her sword, and both join the other Wreckers in attacking the Decepticons. Megatron asks how the Autobots managed to return, and Blitzwing mentions that when he killed the human, he accidentally destroyed Teletraan I in the process. Megatron tells Blitzwing that he'll deal with his faulty later, as he orders the Decepticons to retreat. Megatron, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Octane flee, as the Vehicon soldiers are mowed down by The Wreckers. Optimus Prime arrives, and Windblade mentions that Megatron fled, and they have The Nemesis under their custody. Optimus congratulates Windblade on leading the Wreckers into victory. Soundwave contacts the other Decepticons, and tell them to return to The Revenge, as the Autobots have returned. In Detroit, several Decepticons begin fleeing. Simmons tells Fowler that he has wanted to see that scene for quite some time. Optimus orders Blaster to make a broadcast. Optimus tells all humans around the globe that he and the Autobots have returned, and the Decepticons have retreated, and humanity is freed from Megatron's grip. In Washington, Elizabeth begins to cry happy tears that she didn't fail. President Hanson and Minister Shaw sigh in relief. Aftermath The Next Day, President Hanson approaches the Autobot Commanders. He gives them each a Token of Honor, for leading their forces back to Earth and neutralizing the Decepticon Threat, and liberating the United States. President Hanson thanks Optimus, and Optimus thanks President Hanson back. President Hanson then hands Elizabeth a Medal, for rerouting the Autobots' Rocket back to Earth. Elizabeth thanks President Hanson. A few moments later, Treadshot approaches Windblade and Elizabeth, and ask if Scattershot is truly dead. Windblade tells Treadshot that she truly doesn't know if Scattershot survived Egypt or not. But if Scattershot truly did fall to Megatron, she will avenge Scattershot, but killing Megatron. Windblade turns to Fallback and orders him to take her to Egypt, that she'll begin investigation right away. Elizabeth asks Grace and Treadshot if they still don't want to join The Wreckers, as the Decepticons arrival will surely bring a far greater conflict. Grace and Treadshot agree to join The Wreckers, in Honor of Scattershot. On an island in Lake Michigan, The Revenge begins to land. Blitzwing tells Megatron that this island is well hidden from the rest of the planet. Megatron orders the constructicons to begin construction on a new base, as The Nemesis has been taken under the custody of the Autobots. Blitzwing asks Megatron how they'll build a new base without any supplies. Megatron mentions that they have a ton of Transformium, but are saving it for something bigger. Megatron orders Soundwave to come forth. It is revealed that Soundwave has captured Shawn Berger. Megatron tells Blitzwing that they'll use Berger's connections to start construction on their New Earth Base, DECEPTICON ISLAND... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Octane ** Blitzwing ** Astrotrain ** Fallen Angel ** Star Fall ** Demolisher ** Sideways ** Strika ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Laserbeak *** Ravage *** Buzzsaw *** Ratbat *** Rumble *** Slugfest *** Overkill ** Heist ** Offroad ** Shockwave ** Barricade ** Blackout ** Seekers *** Sunstorm *** Slipstream * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Optimus Prime *** Ratchet *** Ultra Magnus *** Blaster *** Prowl *** Springer *** Perceptor *** Jazz *** Elita One ** Scattershot's Militia *** Omnibots **** Windblade **** Guzzle **** Fallback **** Scamper **** Armorhide **** Seaspray *** Rallybots **** Crosshairs **** Blurr **** Hot Rod **** Roadbuster **** Wheeljack **** Smokescreen *** Wreckers **** Leadfoot **** Bulkhead **** Hound **** Pyropath **** Tempest **** Calibreak **** Arcee **** Treadshot **** Topspin *** Elite Squadron **** Rollbar *** Rescuebots **** Heatwave * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** President Hanson ** N.E.S.T. *** Captain William Lennox *** Agent William Fowler *** Seymour Simmons ** Shawn Berger ** Spike Witwicky ** Hunter O'Nion ** Nathan Taylor ** Grace Allen ** Maggie Madson ** Glenn Whitmann ** Chip Chase ** Buster Witwicky ** Verity Carlo ** Charlie Watson ** Minister Goddard Shaw Soundtrack * "Come with me now" by KONGOS Episode Casualties * The Vehicon Horde Notes * This episode is based off of the Generation 1 episodes "Megatron's Master Plan" parts 1 and 2. * This episode takes place 2 1/2 weeks after the previous episode. * Characters to Debut: ** Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane, Teletraan X, Shawn Berger * The fictional nation of "New Germania" is introduced. * Charlie Watson first appeared in "Bumblebee".